disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Knights (2)
Young Walt Whitman is brought before Mickey Mouse and his friends to tell Walt of a mission to save six Disney worlds. Plot: Walt has been taken by Mickey to parts unknown where he soon finds himself in a very strange, but familiar place. : Walt: It's the Disney Castle! I've always wanted to go here. : Mickey: This is the real thing, Walt. : Walt: It's amazing. : Minnie: We thought you'd like it. : Walt: Minnie Mouse too? Who else is here? Soon: Pluto, Daisy Duck, Horace Horsecaller, and Clarabelle Cow appear. : Walt: Oh, man, this is a dream come true. It be even better if Pete or Mortimer Mouse were here. : Mickey: We don't speak those names here, Walt. : Walt: Oh, I'm sorry. : Minnie: It's okay, Walt. You didn't know. : Horace: You're here where no human has ever set upon except for one man. : Walt: Who? : Mickey: Our master Walt Disney himself. : Walt: He's been here? : Clarabelle: Sure has, son. : Walt: He's your master? Really, really? : Mickey: Sure is. Without him, then none of this would exist and neither would those films you love so much. : Walt: He's my idol. : Donald: Okay enough of this. Come on, Mickey. Tell him why he's here. : Mickey: Oh, of course. I got carried away here. Walt, you will gather the six heroes needed to battle the evil ones. Once done then you will lead them. : Walt: Me? I've never led anything or anybody. I think you got the wrong guy. : Mickey: Nope, we didn't. Your knowledge of all six worlds makes you invaluable. Here, you will take these six cards that has pictures of the heroes you'll need and everything to know about them and their worlds, but of course you won't really need them. Mickey gives Walt the cards. : Walt: Aladdin, Peter Pan, Prince Philip, Jack Skellington, Hercules, and Simba! Those are all my favorite ones. : Donald: We know. : Mickey: These cards will be your guide. Once you're near a hero, then it will glow. Follow its light and get the hero to join you. : Walt: I'll do what ever it takes, Mickey. I won't let you down. : Mickey: We know you won't. : Walt: Where do I start? : Mickey: In Never Land. Find Peter Pan and get his assistance. : Walt: Then let's go. Mickey opens a portal to Never Land. : Mickey: Once he's on your team, then a portal will open up to the next worlds. Good luck. : Walt: Thanks. Walt goes through the portal and at an instant, he finds himself in the Never Land jungle. : Walt: Holy Clarabelle Cow! I'm in Never Land! This is a dream come true, but no time for sight seeing. I got worlds to save and heroes to recruit. Let's see, I know in the movie, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys live in a hideout and the entrance is the Hangman's Tree. I'll start there. So then Walt runs through the jungle pushing back the foliage, but he was watched. : Jafar: What's this? There's someone new here in Never Land besides me. I think we should get acquainted. Jafar then seems to follow Walt to where he is going, but soon is contacted by Hades. : Jafar: What do you want now, Hades? : Hades: Right, talk like that to the guy who brought you back to life. You know I can undo what I did too. : Jafar: My apologies, Hades, but I found something interesting. : Hades: What? : Jafar: A boy. : Hades: Is he lost or wearing a green hat and palling around with a fairy? : Jafar: No. He's a new player I believe. : Hades: Then get after him. I don't want no one messing up my grand scheme. : Jafar: I assure you, Hades, no one will stop us this time. : Hades: Good. Hades is with Captain Hook and his pirate crew. : Hades: So Hook, my boy, do you see now why we need to team up? : Captain Hook: Oh, yes. This boy that your friend Jafar saw will lead us to Peter Pan, yes? : Hades: Sure enough and when he does... : Captain Hook: Then I'll feed him to the crocodile that he fed me hand too! : Hades: Bingo. Walt continues his romp through the jungle. : Walt: This jungle looked smaller on TV, but I got to push on. Of what I know about this place it can be dangerous. If it isn't pirates then it's mermaids or Indians. I need to be on my toes. Although one of the cards he has begins to glow. : Walt: Oh, boy, Peter Pan is real close. If I follow the glow, then it'll lead me right to him. : Jafar: And you shall do the same for me too, you young fool. Jafar continues to follow Walt in hopes of being lead to Peter Pan's location and he gets closer and closer. : Walt: I found it! All right, I knew Peter Pan would be here in his hideout. : Peter: Actually I'm outside it. Walt looks behind him then up in the air to see Peter Pan in the flesh. : Walt: Jim-iny! You're Peter Pan! I don't believe it! : Peter: Believe it. Now who are you? : Walt: I'm Walt. I'm your biggest fan. It is such a huge honor to meet you. : Peter: Everyone says that about me and you know what? : Walt: What? : Peter: They're right. : Walt: Right, I forgot one of your traits is that you're a bit arrogant. : Peter: I'm not arrogant. : Walt: Dude, you totally are. : Peter: Dude? : Walt: Forget that. Listen, Peter, I need your help. Never Land along with five other worlds are in danger. : Peter: What kind of danger? : Jafar: My kind of danger, boys. Peter and Walt turn to see Jafar. : Walt: Jafar! : Jafar: You know me? : Walt: Sure do. You're my favorite Disney Villain. "You're only Second Rate" is one of my top five Disney villain songs. : Jafar: Your praise is admirable, but also misplaced. : Peter: So, Walt, you know this guy I take it? : Walt: Sure do. He's Jafar the scourge of Agrabah. He's an all powerful and very evil sorcerer. Although he's suppose to be dead, so I bet Hades brought him back to life. : Jafar: How do you know so much about me, boy? : Peter: And me too? : Walt: It's hard to explain honestly, but Peter, he is the bad guy. We got to take him out. : Peter: Ha, how bad can this guy be? : Walt: He makes that codfish Captain Hook look just like a codfish. : Jafar: Again you flatter me. Now both of you can perish! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! : Walt: His twisted laugh! Oh man and I just got to hear it in person! : Jafar: Again you do that! I do not know who you are, boy, but you know too much. Both of you must die! Jafar aims a bolt of magic energy from his snake staff to hit Peter in the chest. Although Walt knocks Peter out of the way. : Peter: Thanks, Walt. I owe you. : Jafar: So you have a name then, boy? : Walt: Yeah I do, Jafar and the name is Whitman. Walt Whitman and I'm here to stop you. : Jafar: Doubtful. Jafar aims another bolt strait at Walt and he is soon flung off a small hill, rolls down, and falls into a river. : Peter: Walt! You'll pay for that. : Jafar: Will I? Jafar aims another one at Peter who dodges every bolt by flying. : Jafar: Hold still! : Peter: Make me! : Jafar: As you wish. Jafar aims another bolt at Peter Pan, but it does not hit him at all nor did Peter have to dodge. : Peter: Missed. Jafar: Did I? The bolt ricochets back and hits Peter in his back and causes him to fall forward in front of Jafar. He then uses the butt of his staff to hit Peter in his head and knock him out. : Jafar: I should dispose of you now, but I am sure that my friend Captain Hook would like to do it instead. So then Jafar takes Peter Pan over his shoulder and heads back towards Captain Hook's ship the Jolly Roger. In the meantime though, Walt propels himself out of the river and takes in a huge breath of air. : Walt: I'm alive, but how? Oh, well, I can't think about that now. Peter is in trouble and I know some people who can help me out. So then Walt gets out of the river and heads back towards the Hangman's Tree while Jafar, Hook, and Hades converse. Also Peter Pan has been chained to an anchor so he can't fly away, but also his feet are tied, mouth gagged, and he is hanging above them. : Jafar: As promised, captain. Here is Peter Pan. : Captain Hook: I don't believe it! After all these years and he's mine! : Hades: Say, Jafar, you got it covered here, right? I'm going back to the underworld. Got to keep the others in line. So Hades opens up a portal to the underworld leaving Hook and Jafar to finish Peter Pan. : Captain Hook: Now then cast him over the sea. I am finally going to be rid of him and I'll be free to plunder the Never Seas forever! : Jafar: Plunder, Hook? Come, come, what we are offering is the chance to rule the world. Six of them in fact. : Captain Hook: Rule six worlds? : Jafar: Yes. Why take it all, when you can already have it all. : Captain Hook: Interesting proposal. I accept! : Jafar: Excellent. : Captain Hook: First though, drop the boy into the water and feed him to the crocodile! : Pirate: Aye, captain. The crocodile is swimming below in the ocean in a circle and extends his tongue to show how hungry he is. : Captain Hook: Say or should I say mumble your prayers, Peter Pan. : Walt: I was about to say the same thing to you, you old codfish! Jafar and Captain Hook look up to see Walt in the crow's nest of the ship. : Jafar: You! How are you even alive?! : Walt: You got me, Jafar, but right now I'm here to stop you. : Captain Hook: Who is this boy? : Jafar: I'm not sure, but he has a fair amount of knowledge of myself, Peter Pan, and I'm assuming you too. : Captain Hook: How? : Jafar: I don't know. Just kill him! : Captain Hook: Peter Pan first! Drop him into the water, you scurvy dogs! : Pirate: Aye, captain. The pirate takes a knife and slashes the rope that is suspending Peter Pan in the air and he is dropped into the water. : Jafar: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, boy, how are you going to rescue your dear idol, Peter Pan? : Walt: Like this. Walt soon makes a rooster crowing sound and the Lost Boys, Indians, and even mermaids of all people come to his aid. So does Tinker Bell herself. : Walt: Thanks for the help, Tinker Bell. You get the key around Hook's neck while the others keep Hook and Jafar at bay. Can you do that for me? Tinker Bell nods yes to Walt and goes in to get the key from Hook because the mermaids rescued Peter and bring him up for air. : Jafar: Stop him, you fools! Soon though Tinker Bell flies really fast around Hook and Jafar to try and disorient them. Also Tinker Bell manages to get the key, fly over the boat, and drops it into the mermaid's hands. Which then they soon release him from his shackles and Peter takes to the sky. : Peter: HA! HA! Thanks Walt. I owe you again. : Captain Hook: No! No! No! Get them! : Jafar: Forget him now. The battle is lost and we must make our escape. Jafar opens another portal where this one will take them to the underworld. The Lost Boys and Indians have Hook's crew bound and gagged. : Walt: Thanks, you guys. I couldn't have done it without you. : Peter: And I'd be a goner if it wasn't for you, Walt. So as a token of my affection, I owe you my life. What do you need me to do? : Walt: Join me and five other heroes. Together we will defeat Hades, his minions, and make the worlds safe again. : Peter: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go. Soon another portal opens up, but it is in the shape of Mickey Mouse's head. : Walt: This must be the portal, Mickey was talking about. Let's go. : Peter: Right and while I'm gone, Tinker Bell, you're in charge. Got me? Tinker Bell nods her head in agreement and so Walt and Peter jump into the portal to their net destination and to recruit the next hero. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Disney Crossover Category:Crossover Category:Peter Pan Category:Fan Fiction